Pages We Need To Add
Alan Gross; male damsel Alfonso Ugarte; hero of War of the Pacific Avicii; humanitarian and DJ Booker T. Washington; early Civil Rights hero Charlie Chaplin; British actor and comedian Charles Ramsay; saved women from Ariel Castro Chincherrianas; Internet Related Heroes, Working Heroes, Business Heroes and Successful Heroes Davy Crockett; folk hero, congressman, and Alamo defender Doris Miller; Pearl Harbor hero, first African American to be awarded the Navy Cross. Edward John Smith; captain of the RMS Titanic Francisco Bolognesi; hero of War of the Pacific George Kourounis; extreme habitat expert George S. Patton; military leader and war hero Heberto Padilla; male damsel Holocaust Trials; extermination of evil Immortal Technique; American rapper James Hetfield; vocalist and rhythm guitarist for Metallica Jason Everman; war hero and rock star Jazz Jennings; transgender activist Jesse Ventura; national hero and politician Jesus Christ; son of God John Edward Hart; 3rd Class steward on the RMS Titanic who helped rescue women and children in 3rd Class. John Rabe; German businessman and Nazi who saved 200,000 Chinese people from the Japanese during the Nanking Occupation. Joseph Bell; Chief Engineer of the RMS Titanic. Jorge Chavez; aviator Johnny Carson; Famous TV presenter and activist Kennedy Mountain Landis; baseball sports judge Margaret Brown; American socialite, philanthropist, and Titanic survivor Medgar Evers; civil rights leader and victim of vicious murder Miguel Grau Seminario, hero of War of the Pacific Monica (real life hero); person Mos Def; rapper/islamic scholar/social activist Nuremburg Trials; extermination of evil Patriot Guard Riders; military protection Rachel Carson; habitat conservationist Ryan White; AIDS activist Sean Sasser; AIDS activist Shakira; singer and philanthropist Stephen Hawking; brilliant scientist with disability Steve Irwin, animal activist Simón Bolívar; hero of Latin American independence Thomas Andrews; designer of the RMS Titanic Tony Hawk; famous skateboard legend Victoria Soto; Sandy Hook victim/life saver Wallace Hartley; bandleader on the RMS Titanic W.E.B Dubois; early civil rights leader William Murdoch; First Officer of the RMS Titanic Woodrow Wilson; U.S former president * Hesiod * Queen tuya * Hannah Klet * Major Holley * Hua Mulan * Wiglaf * Plautus * Euripides * Guan Yu * Hugo Chavez * Leto * Virgil * Agrippina the Younger * Demosthenes * Alexis * Menander * Heroes Last Words * Aristophanes * Poseidon * Sappho * Herodotus * Gan Bao * Feng Menglong * Suetonius * Aphrodite * Hermes * Perseus * Hestia * Aeneas * Pu Songling * Beowulf * Germanicus * Publius Quinctilius Varus * Lucius Junius Brutus * Dr. Seuss * Eumelus of Corinth * Panyasis * Xenophon * Aristotle * Plato * Socrates * Friedrich Nietzsche * Lucilio Vanini * Charles Darwin * Alexander the Great * Plutarch * Cicero * Cato The Elder * Laozi * Appian * Hadrian * Julian the Great * Trajan * Cassius Dio * Diodorus Siculus * Polybius * Tacitus * Titus Livy * Augustus * Vespasian * Claudius * Julius Caesar * Heracles * Hera * Apollo * Mazu * Quan Yin * Artemis * Zeus * Dionysus * Athena * Vishnu * Jimmu * Emperor Meiji * William Wallace * Napoleon Bonaparte * Alessandro Volta; Italian physicist and chemist who constructed galvanic cell. * Almroth Wright; bacteriologist and immunologist who developed vaccine * Archangel Gabriel; archangel * Archangel Metatron; archangel * Archangel Michael; archangel * Catherine the Great; enlightened absolutist * Chad Hurley; co-founder of Youtube * Charles III of Spain; enlightened absolutist * Christian de Duve; discoverer of peroxisome and lysosome, Nobel Prize winner * Emmeline Pankhurst; founder of the suffragettes * Gautama Buddha; founder of Buddhism * Howard Florey; scientist who isolated Penicillin from Penicillium * Jawed Karim; co-founder of Youtube * Josip Jelačić; Croatian Ban who abolished serfdom, introduced voting system to Croatian parliament and fought against uprising in Habsburg Monarchy * Luigi Galvani; Italian physician, physicist, biologist and philosopher, who discovered "animal electricity", inspired Alessandro Volta to to create galvanic cell * Maria Theresa; enlightened absolutist * Marie Curie; chemist and phyisicist * Matthew the Apostle; Apostle, Gospel author * Nikola Tesla; inventor and electrical engineer who contributed to modern design of alternating current electric supply system * Ra; Egyptian god of the sun * Richard Hamming; mathematician Category:List *Steve Chen; co-founder of YouTube